


Why Do You Keep Resetting?

by Psyga315



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey asks Frisk a simple question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Keep Resetting?

“How many times is has this conversation happened?” Flowey asked Frisk. Frisk gave him the same treatment he was always given: silence. Flowey knew that the conversation happened at least a dozen times just from how many times he could clearly remember Frisk dodging the ‘friendliness pellets’.

“Tell me… Why… Why do you keep resetting?!” Flowey shouted. Just then, Flowey saw a tear go down Frisk’s face. Perhaps Frisk was remembering all the good times that were had with the people in the underworld. At that moment, Flowey knew now why Frisk resets:

“I want to see you all again.”


End file.
